


Happy Valentine's Day Maleficent

by ratchetzelda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetzelda/pseuds/ratchetzelda
Summary: Dragon Outlaw Queen. One-Shot. Complete fluff/romance. So sickly sweet it rots your teeth!Regina and Robin want Maleficent's first real Valentine's Day to be special.





	Happy Valentine's Day Maleficent

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse typos! I'm a tired bean!

Both of them had wanted to surprise Maleficent. This was her very first Valentine’s Day in Storybrooke after all, and one she had confessed, to both Robin and Regina, that she hadn’t been alone on in many years.

 

Maybe it was cliche of them, but even Robin admitted to wanting things to be _romantic_. He was hell-bent on making today a special day for Maleficent, as was Regina. 

 

It began in the morning, when Maleficent woke to the smell of bacon. Her inner dragon stirred.  Bacon for breakfast was a rare treat, but one she loved. In the old land she used to live on a meat based diet, often hunting in dragon-form. In Storybrooke, things were different.

 

“Mmm what is that?” She stirred from her sleep. The bed was empty. On a morning she often woke alone, because Regina went to work, and Robin would make sure Henry and Roland got to school.

 

She moved to hug Robin’s pillow when her arm hit something hard, and she realised the bacon smell was a lot closer than she thought. This was most definitely, _not_ a dream.

 

Her eyes cracked open and she sat up. One of them had left a little tray on the bed. Complete with a plate of bacon, coffee, and a note.

 

_‘Happy Valentine’s Day my love, R x.’_

 

She recognised Robin’s handwriting, and smiled at the little kiss he wrote. For someone so ‘manly’ and ‘rugged’ he certainly had a soft side. One she had fallen in love with.

 

She gratefully demolished her breakfast, then went to take a shower. Being all alone she expected no other surprises. In all honesty she’d forgotten all about Valentine’s Day. Robin’s surprise reminded her, she’d have to get them _something_.

 

What though, oh she had no idea. This land was so different from home, and Maleficent wasn’t always the best at romance. Her track record was difficult before she met Regina.

 

All thoughts of just what she’d get them vanished, when she noticed the bathroom was covered in rose petals. A hot bath was already ran and waiting for her as well — as if by _magic_.

 

Another note.

 

_‘Happy Valentine’s Day. I hope you have a relaxing day today, don’t take things too hard, R.’_

 

Her heart swelled at the gesture. She felt so lucky to have not just one love, but two. Their little gestures really had gotten to her. It was a good thing. Such a good thing.

 

She’d really have to get them something in return.

 

Mal sank into the bath and sighed — the water was _piping_ hot _._ Regina knew just how she liked it. Almost as hot as lava. Whenever they shared a bath she was always so cold, but this, _this_ was just right.

 

She never realised she dozed off again until she heard the front door downstairs.

 

What time was it? 

 

Was Robin home already?

 

She got out the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. Walking into the bedroom to dress, the first thing she realised was the bed was all made again, and the tray had gone.

 

“Robin?” She called. Someone was here. “Regina?”

 

But nobody was answering.

 

Maleficent wondered what they were up to, and if indeed there would be another surprise in store. It was hardly fair that there was two of them and one of her.

 

She opened her closet to pick out something to wear, but all of her clothes were gone. Except one thing.

 

A red dress she’d never seen before.

 

_‘I hope you like it, R.’_

 

 _Regina_ — again.

 

Maleficent had little choice but to wear it, although her lover did have an excellent taste in fashion, she felt like red was more of Regina’s colour. Regina had dark hair and beautiful tanned skin to go with it. She on the other hand…

 

“You look stunning love.”

 

She’d only just slipped it on, and had been in the process of tying her hair up, when Robin stepped into the room.

 

Maleficent saw the way his eyes trailed over her, and she had to admit he made her blush. A dragon, centuries old, was _blushing_ over a man.

 

“Thank you — Regina left it. It appears to be my outfit of the day.”

 

She glanced down at herself. The dress was shorter than she would’ve wore normally, with a plunging neckline. It fitted tight against her form. Yes, Regina would have suited this better.

 

“Well Regina clearly knows what she’s doing,” Robin flirted with her, and when Maleficent looked up he was suddenly so close. Close enough she could kiss him — if she wanted.

 

“Perhaps you both do,” she flirted back, her eyes on his. “I can’t help but feel like I’m missing something today.”

 

He just grinned, and so to wipe that pleased little smile off his face, Maleficent _did_ kiss him. She wasn’t disappointed — he reminded her of home. Of forests, and _adventure_. 

 

“Thank you for breakfast,” she whispered as she pulled back, meeting his eyes again.

 

“Oh that’s nothing yet.”

 

Robin’s hand cupped her cheek, and Mal left herself being pulled in again for another kiss. Of course she didn’t object.

 

“Are you two starting without me?”

Their kiss broke when Regina stepped into the room. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work dear?” Maleficent didn’t mind her presence of course, far from it. Her lover looked as beautiful as ever, and the mood Mal was in, she didn’t know if she’d have the willpower to keep her hands off of her.

 

Robin perhaps sensed that, because before she could make a move he crossed the room, and he kissed Regina soundly. Although Mal enjoyed the view she admittedly was a little jealous, and couldn’t help but pout.

 

“Come here,” Regina beckoned her over, although Maleficent didn’t really need the invite. She wasn’t about to keep herself away from the two people she loved most in the world.

 

Both of her loves wrapped their arms around her, enveloping their dragon in a hug. Maleficent sighed — content. To her this was better than any gift.

 

She rested her head on Regina’s shoulder, while Robin kissed her hair.

 

“What time is it?” Regina grumbled, and Robin answered.

 

“Two love.”

 

“Good — we still have a couple of hours then.”

 

Without any further explanation Regina ‘poofed’ the three of them out of their bedroom and to her vault. At least Maleficent assumed that’s where they were. It wasn’t as dark or as dingy as normal. Regina had laid out candles everywhere she possibly could, and there, beneath her mirror, were a selection of cushions and throws for them to sit upon. 

 

“What _exactly_ do we have a couple of hours for?” Maleficent asked, taking in her surroundings. She looked to Regina, then Robin — they had both planned this surprise together, hadn’t they?

 

“Well, we couldn’t let Valentine’s Day pass and _not_ celebrate it with you,” Regina took her hands in hers, while Robin slipped away. Maleficent was curious as to what he was doing. She could hear him rummaging around behind them, but didn’t question it. Not when Regina was so close.

 

Not when Regina leaned up and pressed a _kiss_ to her mouth.

 

Every time they kissed she felt like she was home. The three of them, together, they were the closest thing to perfect she could think of. 

 

She was lost in Regina. Their kiss had deepened and become more passionate. Her lover’s fingers were running through her hair.

 

Robin broke her away from the kiss when he tapped her on the shoulder though.

 

She turned, _breathless_ , to see him standing there, a little awkwardly, holding a bottle of champagne and three glasses.

 

“Shall we?” There he went again, flashing a grin. A grin Mal knew made both her and Regina tingle.

 

“Yes,” Regina answered for her.

 

This all felt like some kind of distraction, because now Robin was leading her toward the cushions. 

 

When Maleficent raised an eyebrow, he understood what she was getting at. He just nodded in return, and gestured for her to sit.

 

She wanted to know what the game was of course.

 

“So,” Robin started to open the champagne when she was seated. He knelt beside her and popped the cor from the bottle. “Come here often?”

 

She just rolled her eyes in response to that. Oh he certainly was charming.

 

“Do you ask that question to all the girls?” She countered, as she held out a glass for him to fill. 

 

He gladly did so, but stole a quick kiss as he leaned over.

 

“No — just the pretty blonde ones.”

 

“ _Hey_ — I heard that!” Regina was paying attention to them again now. Their Queen sat down beside them both, Robin filled her glass too.

 

Something didn’t sit right with Maleficent. However nice this all was. However _romantic_. The two of them were up to something, and she hated not knowing what.

 

“So — care to enlighten me on what happens next?” She asked, trying to sound nonchalant as she sipped her champagne. However on the inside was a childish little dragon, clawing, and itching to know exactly what was going on.

 

Regina and Robin shared a look, Maleficent _hated_ that, and it only served to make her pout in response.

 

“Since you asked so nicely,” Regina began, but Robin seemed to butt in.

 

“I want you to know I wanted to do this earlier but Regina made me wait.”

 

“No — we _agreed_ to wait. For today!”

 

“No I said—”

 

They were bickering like two kids. The sound of Maleficent clearing her throat seemed to bring them both to reality again. Still, it was endearing all the same. And she couldn’t stop smiling herself.

 

“Well,” Regina inhaled shakily, turning to look at Robin. She reached over and it seemed like she was passing something to him.

 

A gift?

 

“No you should do it,” Robin mumbled.

 

“B-But you—”

 

Mal cleared her throat again,

 

“What is it? Seriously — I know I’m a dragon but I won’t bite. I also won’t roast you both alive. I’m actually rather fond of the two of you, you know, _breathing_.”

 

Maleficent chuckled at her own joke, yet while she did, the mood shifted into seriousness.

 

Now Robin cleared his throat,

“Actually — it’s a good job that you do. Otherwise this would all be pretty pointless.”

 

Regina then shuffled closer to her, and took her hand. She held it firmly then looked to Robin. 

 

He was the one who now held her gift in his hand. Her gift? It was a small…box?

 

 _Wait_.

 

They weren’t going to ask her…no…surely not…

 

“So we now it’s not legally possible in this realm, for the three of us to actually get married but, well—“

 

“What Regina is trying to say is, um—”

 

“Will you marry us?”

 

Maleficent looked down at the box in Robin’s hand. He’d opened it to reveal a golden ring, the jewel upon it was held in the grasp of a miniature dragon. The jewel itself however, was no mere jewel. Black as night, Maleficent would recognise dragon-glass anywhere.

 

“Yes!” She answered without having to even think about it. 

 

Robin slipped the ring on her finger without her realising since Regina had all but pounced on her. Kissing her with fervour, over and over until she could barely breathe.

 

Robin followed suit in kind. The three of them laid in a pile on the cushions. _Intimate_ , but nothing more — not yet. All of them just enjoying the moment of loving one another. Of being with each other.

 

Once the kissing ceased, and while Robin laid behind her stroking her hip, Maleficent gently caressed Regina’s face. Their eyes focused on one another’s.

 

Every time she looked into them, she was reminded of how lucky she was to have her. But now, not only that, she was even more fortunate, as she had Robin too.

 

And all of them _loved_ one another.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Maleficent,” Regina whispered with a smile.

 

“My sentiments too,” Robin — ever himself — tried to add some wit to the situation. It worked though. He always made Mal laugh.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day to you both too.”

 

She was happy.

 

“I must confess you both did a good job at pulling this off. Although I do feel guilty — I haven’t gotten you anything in return.”

 

She felt Robin snuggle closer to her, and Regina laughed. Mal was out of the loop again wasn’t she.

 

“You’re enough Maleficent,” Robin whispered in her ear.

 

“And you can always make it up to us tonight,” Regina chuckled — she had learned a thing or too about wit from Robin, Mal could see his charm rubbing off on her.

 

She grinned.

 

“Tonight then — _fiancés_.” 

 


End file.
